The Good Guys and The Rebellious Girl
by Ayana Beatrice Poblete
Summary: Walt and Anubis, a goody two-shoes boy have already emerged and kept seeing dreams about a girl. And Sadie, a rebellious lady keeps dreaming about being freed from the darkness she lives in. Will they be able to find out the truth and do you think that love is the only key to answer their endless questions?


Written in: May 31, 2015 7:07 pm - 9:21 pm

June 1, 2015 12:40 pm – 5:15 pm

5:49 pm – 7:38 pm

Published in: June 1, 2015 7:40 pm

A/n: Hey guys this is actually just somewhat a short story of Walt/Anubis and Sadie but this time Walt/Anubis already merged and Anubis asked him to go to Brooklyn House to train. Walt/Anubis would somehow be like a goody-two-shoes countryside boy but, rather modernized and updated. He's the most attractive guy in his place and well Sadie would be… Whatever we expect her to be.

Disclaimer: I, Ayana Beatrice Poblete will never own the Kane Chronicles but, I will stay forever loyal to them.

WARNING OF THE AGE ADJUSTMENTS!

Carter Kane and Zia Rashid: 20 years old

Sadie Kane: 18 years old

Anklebiters: 5-10 years old

The rest: 13 and above

 _ **The Good Guys and The Rebellious Girl**_

I: The First Meeting

Walt's Pov:

Uh, let's see how do I start this off? Um, so my name is Walt Stone from Seattle, Washington and I'm 21 years old. Studying at Washington State University with the course of Photography; why that course you may ask? Because I believe that one picture has many words hidden in every scene, and I love treasuring every single moments I experience in life and share it with the world. I can be smart in my own field but, regarding thing way beyond them like Architecture… Well, not so much. Currently I'm just here in the attic developing the pictures I captured of different landscapes and nature, I'm dipping the photo paper into the water to show the picture underneath and hanging them to dry out, it's for my final project actually.

I gazed through the attic window and looked throughout the farm field looking at the small garden and the horses trotting down, and the dogs running around happily, I'm sure going to miss this place. I'm sorry for the awkward atmosphere I gave to you guys earlier, I've never recorded anything about my life but, I'll let you in on a brief summary of my background. Born and raised here in Seattle; Pretty much living a simple modernized lifestyle; My mom's an accountant and her name's Genevieve Stone; And I don't know much about my dad though because…

Okay well I'm not like the average kids that do normal everyday stuffs, I carry the Blood of the Pharaohs meaning I'm a magician… Sounds crazy and completely lunatic that you just want to stop reading this? (Or even listening.) Well I'm not the kind of magician that pulls rabbits out of a hat or stuff like that but, rather the type that really needs extensive training and the type that could explode and save the world. But, sadly my bloodline is that stupid Pharaoh Akhenaten, who banned worshipping other gods and goddesses than Aten, the sun disk. That's why the ORIGINAL gods and goddesses cursed his successors to live a short life, and the very first victim was the famous King Tut.

Now I have a huge feeling that crickets are surrounding me because I'm telling you this boring bit of information but, I NEED TO. Because the curse only affects every after a few eons, and sadly I got the curse but, after a few years of discovering this my mom guided me through the basics and I got close to one god Anubis, the god of the dead and funeral rites. Why him? Well, he became my life source after I passed out when I was 17 years old.

"Darling, your stuffs are ready!" My mom called out,

"I'm on my way mom," I said then I clipped the last photo to dry out and headed downstairs. When I arrived at the first floor of the house I saw my luggage and my backpack ready and my mom carrying my ticket and passport to Brooklyn. She was smiling at me warmly, and gave me the stuffs I need.

"Darling, if there's anything wrong just call me, or call out your teachers they can help you. Because hey they're Kanes," she said, while handing me my passport

"You knew them mom?" I asked, and she nodded "Ruby was my batch mate back in the old days, and let me tell you that she's the class Salutatorian, land Julius was the Valedictorian. They were like a match made in heaven, now if you're planning to date let me just tell you to treasure her honey , because she will do the same thing even more maybe," she said and I blushed a bit.

"You're talking about their daughter aren't you?" I guessed, she shrugged, "Find it out on your own dear," she replied.

"I'll send your final project to the university, now go now before I get all mushy," she said and I smiled at her and gave her a hug. As I got near the cab that'll lead me to the airport, I looked back at her, "I'll make you proud mom!" I called out, and I read her lips in response: " _You already have,_ " she said, and we took off. The ride from my home to the airport, as I waited in the line I couldn't get any more excited because this is probably the first time I'm going all by myself.

For short what I'm trying to say is there were already magicians ahead of me and they're offering to train future magicians, and become part of their nome. I'm so happy that my mom let me go to Brooklyn and she let me train there, of course I packed my lifetime clothes but, of course I'll be visiting my mom from time to time and I left for the plane and a life ahead of me. On the ride to Brooklyn, I fished out the recorder that the Kanes, my future teachers left out for their future trainees, and as I listened I was immediately fascinated, I mean when I was at their age I was still trying to summon a handkerchief into my hands but, I always end up bursting it into flames. And there were two of my teachers who has a large family narrating: Carter Kane, the older brother and the Pharaoh of the House of Life, and is studying at Harvard University with the course of Archeology, and is 20 years old and so is her girlfriend Zia Rashid, the Scribe of the First Nome, wherever that is.

And there's Sadie Kane… What words should I describe her?... Just simply hearing her voice… I guess you can say I'm crazy in love but, admit it who doesn't love an accent? C'mon who's with me? (Raises a hand for a high-5) Okay, I look really weird and insane. But, there was something else about her not just because she has that cute British accent but, there was a certain pull to her. Because if there wasn't why was Anubis suddenly felt intrigued with her and of course so did I not just because he was connected to me but, it really was a different feeling.

She's a rebel she says, that she wasn't afraid to break rules because she says that, there are rules meant to be broken so you can see the other side of life. It wasn't just for fun but, it was to learn something new; Oh, how I wished I had her free-spirited will. She went beyond her borders to learn outside the box, she was limitless and somehow Anubis and I felt excited knowing that she's so strong and would rather sacrifice her life for the sake of others and that takes guts.

Then, that quote hit my head again:

 _Strong Women intimidates boys and excites Men._

That got our attention and that somehow made me feel emotionally attached to her,

 _A: Hey Walt, don't you think it's like…_

 _W: Love at First sight?_

 _A: Maybe… or maybe it's just infatuation._

 _W: You know man, I think we only think that it's infatuation because we don't know her personally and I think that this basic background of her is just part one. It's best to know the person that intrigues you by being with them yourself._

 _A: Woah there goes the stalker mode._

 _W: I never stalked anyone though_

 _A: It was an expression man stop being so realistic._

 _W: Isn't she the girl you've been telling me that you see in your dreams?_

 _A: Yup that's her, I've seen her once but, it's been a long time since I've seen her again._

 _W: I guess you might be excited._

 _A: Beyond the galaxies… *sighs dreamily*_

 _W: Woah there goes the geeky intergalactic weirdo._

 _A: Shut up you!_

I laughed at his reactions he was somehow humorous, after that I was even more determined to learn magic because we already felt inspired because of _Her._ When I arrived in Brooklyn I immediately hailed a taxi to the address and I can't help but, feel giddy and whatnot, I took several deep breaths and practiced my greetings.

"Hello… Uh no, Good Day… No too formal… umm-"

"Something wrong kid?" The taxi driver asked while glancing form time to time over the rearview mirror. He looked a bit beaten up but, not so severe and messy curly hair; for short he's well… Ugly. I huffed,

"Nothing much sir just… Nervous," I admitted,

"Well, what seems to be the problem kid?" he said, I stared at the window gazing across the passing tall skyscrapers and coffee shops passing by and fading out in the back.

"I'm just meeting somebody, and I don't know what to do," I said, he grinned.

"Well it seems to me you're meeting a girl, because you wouldn't be that nervous kid," he said I can sense he was smiling and he laughed. Maybe because I blushed while thinking about _Her._

"Well the only advice I could give you kid is just be yourself, because there are only three things every woman in the world aims in a _REAL MAN_ : Honesty, Faith, and Pure Love; They don't need money kid if that's what you're thinking because of that stupid rumors going on and on. In the labor field it's not jus99t her who needs the money, it's the both of you! Because hey, you're working already! But, if young lovers living through this world? Those three thing I told you earlier are a must," he said, and I digested the words through my brain, and I can sense Anubis nodding his head in agreement.

"Being yourself shows strength kid because showing your real self to others takes guts, it means giving your trust to someone." He continued, and he stopped at the abandoned building he dropped me off, I paid him and tapped me on the shoulder.

"By the way kid, just because she's a woman doesn't mean she isn't worth it treat her right," he said and I nodded and he headed off and I watched the famous NYC Yellow Cab go farther away from my sight. I turned back and stared at the abandoned building and I looked deeper in the Duat like how they instructed in the recorder to see the Mansion, and there I saw the majestic residence laying on top, glowing in white, red and gold.

I climbed through the fire exit stairs located at the side of the building and once I arrived there, there was already another girl waiting maybe around 17 years old? She's dressed in floral dress and her hair braided sideways and she has the same recorder on her hands, and a luggage at her side, she lifted her head and smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello my name's Jasmine Anderson you can call me Jaz, and you are?" She said, I took her hand and shook it she has a Southern accent so meaning it's not _Her._ But, then again, rebels weren't supposed to dress like an innocent person.

"I'm Walt Stone, you can call me Walt," I said, she nodded and smiled.

"So ready to go in?" She asked and all I did was nod. Once we knocked on the door, it opened automatically and we saw the Great Room, a comfy sofa with a 48" inch flat screen TV and a baboon watching a basketball game. And he raised his head and saw us and asked us to stop near the Statue of Thoth, then he bounded off to the next floor. So there Jaz and I just waited right next to the god, until Jaz decided to break the awkward silence.

"So where are you from?" Jaz asked,

"Uh… I'm from Seattle, Washington. And you?" I said, "I'm from Nashville, Tennessee. And no, I don't eat barbeque and steaks all the time, I grill 'em but, I rarely eat them," she said and I nodded, I've heard that rumor all around.

"Ah I see, sorry for judging you," I said, "Nah, it's alright, you didn't know anyways," she replied and I sighed in relief and suddenly I felt tense.

"I can sense you're hosting Lord Anubis, the god of the dead and funeral rites? Am I right?" She asked,

"Yes I am, how'd you know," I asked, "All magicians can sense it, and I have a huge feeling that both of you are excited to meet Sadie. Hell, I liked her when I heard the recorder, she is an independent woman right there, and that's hard to find nowadays," she said, and I blushed a bit, and she glanced and saw it!

"I think somebody has a crush on the Pharaoh's baby sister," she teased and jabbed a finger at me.

"No I'm not!" I defended myself but, my blush was certainly not helping, "Say that to a person who's really naïve kid not me, because I ain't no fool when I see love at first sight and in fact in the recorder Lord Anubis already has hints on her so don't play fool with me! _Strong Women intimidates boys and Excites Men._ " She said, and I stared at her, so shocked to know that she knows that quote, and she smirked at me.

Then we saw Carter Kane, coming down the staircase smiling warmly at us like we knew each other for a long time only having a reunion party. He was around 5'7 tall and he was lighter than me just 2 pints lighter and he's wearing a dress-shirt and pants and top-siders, he also had messy curly hair like he just woken up and didn't decide to fix it.

"Hello and Welcome to the 21st Nome of Brooklyn House, you guys must've gotten the message from the locker. I'm Carter Kane, you must be Miss Jaz Anderson and you must be Sir Walt Stone and…" he said, and stared at me curiously.

"Are you-?"

"Hosting Lord Anubis? Yes, yes I am," I replied, and he nodded understanding.

"C'mon I'll lead you to your rooms, you're the very first to ever reply to our message, and I'm grateful there are also some arriving next week they just asked me to finish their school period and I accepted it. And sorry if you guys didn't get to see my sister, she's in Georgia. " Carter said,

"Georgia… which Georgia?" Jaz asked,

"Oh not the Georgia here in the US, the other Georgia in the Caucasus region of Eurasia continent, nice place actually peaceful and it's one of the best producers of wine," he said,

"May I ask what could she be doing there?" I asked, and Jaz smirked at me knowingly,

"Oh she's building alliances and she's practicing her racing abilities," he explained. And me and Jaz blinked, shocked obviously, "Racing?" Jaz asked.

"Motorcycle and Car racing yes, why?" Carter said, "Nothing," we said at the same time.

"Don't worry I'll bring you to Georgia to see her, rest up and get settled then after a few hours I'll bring you guys there. By the way there are house rules: First there's a curfew of 10 pm; Second no going to the girls or guys dorms without the mentors supervision; Third, don't blow up your own room; And lastly, no doing of any explicit motives even if you're at the legal age. That's all," he said and opened the door to my room, and he gestured me in.

"I hope you'll like your room, just approach me if there's any problem with your room and we'll make sure to adjust it immediately. Meet you guys at the Great room in 5 hours," he said and he closed the door to my room.

My room was rather spacious on the inside than on the outside, so this is what magic is like. The room was colored in the shades of warm gray and winter white, and the mahogany double-door lead to the walk-in closet, red carpeted floor and a full body mirror, and I noticed clothes and shoes kept appearing, new designs and famous brands as well. Well, I guess I wouldn't have to worry about laundry day, I immediately unpacked my stuff and placed my other clothes in the closet and hid my passport in the mini-vault. My bed was king-sized and the headrest was exactly as they described it, U-shaped and filled with magical hieroglyphs, and the sheets were white and teal blue, and there's a small canopy on the head.

There was a mini bar, a study table, a dresser and a lamp on it and gray and white colored curtains. But, my favorite of it all was the balcony that lead outside to get the beautiful view of Brooklyn, gleaming skyscrapers, and clear blue skies, looks very peaceful. I could get used to this. I took a bath and changed to more comfortable clothes; I napped for a few hours and dreamt about nothing but, meeting _Her._

 _A FEW HOURS LATER_

I changed to my jeans and gray shirt and wore a comfy green sweater and some sneakers, and I headed downstairs to the Great Room where I saw Jaz wearing a varsity jacket and a plain white shirt and a denim skirt and some sneakers. She turned and smiled when she saw me. "Well, well the lover boy decided to dress to impress a lady," she teased,

"Stop it, and what do you mean by 'lover boy'?" I said, "It's pretty damn obvious my friend, knock her out her feet," she said smirking. Just then Carter came down from his room dressed in his usual attire only with a coat over him, and there was a man with him he must be Amos Kane.

"Uncle these are our new recruits, Walt Stone and Jaz Anderson," Carter said introducing us. Amos shook our hands,

"Delighted to see new magicians around the house, and I hope you find hospitality appealing to your taste do your like your rooms?" He asked, and we nodded. He looked around in his mid-thirties wearing a fedora hat, and rocking that tailored 3-piece suit bringing the old swinging sixties, and those opaque round glasses to touch.

"You play Jazz sir I presume," I said, "Why yes, my boy it's one of the best genres that ever existed that changed the Music Industry forever," he replied, and I nodded.

"Well Uncle, we're off to fetch my sister in Georgia, we'll be back in a few hours or so, maybe before dinner time," Carter said.

"Well good, because I'm cooking macaroni gratin, your sister's favorite, I'll add extra cheese on her plate. Anyways Bon Voyage children take care," he said and headed to the kitchen.

We watched him go inside and get himself busy, I'll keep that in mind that _She_ like Macaroni Gratin, seems interesting rather Italian.

"Let's head to the rooftop I can open a portal there to Georgia, don't worry you'll learn how to do that soon enough," Carter said and we were lead to the rooftop. In America the time looked like mid-day around 11-12 pm maybe, I saw Carter open a portal, and the swirling void of sand opened before us, Carter looked at us and grinned.

"Well, she's not gonna wait all day! Hop in!" Carter said and he jumped on the portal, Jaz and I exchanged glances and I gestured her first, and she jumped and I hoped in too. I found myself sitting on the grass field, and I stood up and I saw the sun setting beyond the horizon, I noticed how high we were.

"Walt, over here!" Jaz called out, and I turned to see them going down the pathway and I ran towards them to follow, I looked around and Carter was right it was filled with healthy grasslands and meadows, and vineyards! There was a real concrete road and several vehicles passing by from time to time to deliver packages maybe or travelers, and the hills were amazing I suddenly regretted the fact that I left my camera back at the dorms, why oh why did I ever left it? I mean imagine the sun setting the color of Shepherd's delight filled the blue skies and the sun is in between two mountains isn't that amazing?!

There were several villages that looked like in the medieval days, there were some modern things out there majority the gadgets, which is good I could watch basketball games there and email my mom. There were some ins and restaurants as well that the construction was like a chess piece almost castle-like well that's good if they preserved it that way, it's like time-travelling.

We stopped in front of a gate of a castle like mansion so big that it looked like the one in Johnny Depp's movie "Dark Shadows," nice, very regal yet haunting. We walked in and knocked on the 18th century doorbell, an iron hoop, and the door opened, revealing a woman wearing the old maids clothes black and white and frilly, she was holding a feather duster.

"Lord Kane, please come in," she said, and gestured us in, when we entered we saw three crystal chandeliers and painting of unknown people that looked like royals, and there was a fireplace with several couches of cream and gold. There was a grand staircase in the middle with tall windows covered in wine red curtains, and there in the middle of the staircase stood a woman, wearing 18th century clothes for a governess.

"Lord Kane, we welcome you to our humble home, and I see you've brought your new recruits." She said, she looked regal and maybe around her late thirties.

She held out her hand, "My name is Amelia Andrews; I'm the housekeeper of this mansion," she said and we shook her hand and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," we said,

"Well please take a seat at the parlor at the back near the garage, Lady Kane will be arriving shortly from her racing practice, shall I fetch you some coffee?" Amelia offered,

"Yes, please thank you," Carter said, and Amelia bowed and left.

We sat in the seats and stared at the horizon, there was a beautiful view of the sunset and the lake gleaming, and the tall mountains. I leaned at the railing and looked at the view it was really breathtaking, and so relaxing, the backyard had a concrete road leading to the garage and there was a staircase leading to the lake a small staircase. The coffee was served, and I sipped in the aroma, and sighed deeply.

"Relaxed?" Carter asked, "Yeah, this place is amazing," I said,

Carter nodded in agreement, "Very, this place deserves an award for being one of the cleanest countries in the world," he said and I laughed.

"Say do you feel excited to learn magic?" He asked, "Of course, even if my mother taught me th3e basics it's still different learning from the professionals," I said.

"We're not all professionals but, my Uncle is he's amazing but, I'm glad you were advance at some point," he said while patting my back,

"Where do you study?" He asked,

"Washington State University," I said, and he nearly choked, "Bro, that is one of the amazing schools here in the US, I'm guessing you're a Valedictorian to get there," he said complimenting me.

"Thanks it wasn't easy," I said,

"Your parents must be proud, say what's your course there?" The Pharaoh asked,

"Photography, the field I took is landscapes and nature," I said, and he nodded.

"Are there any other interests you have?" He asked, "Well, I love playing basketball to pass time, and my favorite NBA team is the LA Lakers," I said,

"Are you kidding me?! Me and my dad love that team! That's why I've been training with Khufu, hell he always beats me, he's very competitive," he complained, and I laughed,

"The baboon?" I said and shook my head in disbelief, "Hey, at least I'm trying to improve my skills, let's play sometimes," he offered a hand as a deal.

"You got it," I said taking it and I shook it.

The peacefulness was interrupted by the noise of an engine, a strong engine that is, and I saw a black 2015 BMW S1000RR ( **PLEASE FIND IT!** ) entered and stopped a few meters away from us, the rider was surely a female figure fit and… Well, like a model. She was wearing black ripped jeans, black leather biker's jacket, combat boots, a black Bell Revolver Evo helmet, ( **PLEASE FIND IT TOO!** ) and some leather fingerless gloves. The figure turned off the engine of the bike, and she removed her helmet.

( **Please play song: "Slow Motion" by Trey Songz somewhere in the chorus part** )

Everything was suddenly a dream and in slow motion, she swished her smooth caramel blond hair and it landed perfectly on one side messy yet… Ahem sorry seductive. Her features were all striking, those electrifying blue eyes, high cheekbones that has a natural blush, rosy pink lips, that sculpted nose and that smooth fair skin. She hoped of the bike and the guys parked it for her, and she walked towards us like a model suave, graceful and so beautiful then, add the sunset behind her illuminating her giving her an angelic-glow. If ever I passed out and saw this image please don't bring me back to consciousness I beg you!

No wonder Anubis liked her I have a feeling that I'm starting to like her too, she looks so celestial, and beautiful something so rare to find. She stopped in front of us,

"So you've come to fetch me?" She asked that gorgeous British accent of hers,

"Yes," I muttered, and Jaz nudged me at the shoulders,

"She's not talking to you idiot, she's talking to Carter!" She hissed half-whispering, and I couldn't hear Jaz's words like they're muffled I just kept watching the girl and Carter in a heated discussion, and then she turned and approached us, and my whole body tensed like it was electrocuted by her gaze.

"You must be the new recruits I presume? My name is Sadie Kane, Carter's sister and The Guardian of The Pharaoh and Queen," She asked, and she held out her hand for a handshake, Jaz immediately caught it.

"Yes, my name is Jaz Anderson from Nashville, Tennessee," she said, and then Sadie faced me, her lips slightly parted in an inviting way, and then she arched her perfect eyebrows,

"And you are?" She asked her pink lips moving,

"My name's Walt's Stone, I'm from Seattle and I'd like to join the party," I said and I took her hand and shook it.

I looked deep in her eyes and she's doing the same thing like she's reading to my soul, then I saw her bite her pretty pink lips.

"The pleasure's all mine, I hope you both are prepared and settled because we're starting the classes tomorrow for now you will relax and take in the beautiful scenery of Georgia," she said glancing at each one of us, and every time she glances towards my direction I get all giddy inside so I look in a different direction.

"But, for now, I will take you to my most favorite spot in all of Georgia. Henry get my Audi A7 the black one, I'll just get changed and we'll leave," she continued, and started to head in but, Carter stopped her halfway.

"But, what about going back?" Carter asked, Sadie looked at her brother,

"Carter, don't get so worried, there you said it's around 12 pm when you left, its only 4 pm here. So don't be such a worry-wart we'll be going back at 8 pm here and its 4 pm there. 4 hours advanced in this country, remember? " Sadie said, and she headed inside carrying her helmet.

After a few minutes Sadie came down wearing a red flannel shirt with a white inner, and the same pants and shoes, the car was already waiting and she told us to get in. Carter ride shotgun, while Jaz and I were at the back it looks roomy, on the inside than the outside like my dorm in Brooklyn.

"Roomy isn't it? Sporty and a great illusion," Sadie said, then she started the engine and we headed out.

I forgot the fact that Sadie was showing us the scenery but, this whole ride to our destination I was only staring at her watching how she drives carefully at every turn, every movement was like magic.

 _A: I told you she's amazing,_

 _W: How can anybody say she's rebellious? When she's so angelic almost like a goddess._

 _A: There goes the lover boy_

 _W: As if you aren't as well,_

 _A: Hahahaha- What?_

 _W: Admit it bro you also like her, you wouldn't introduce me to her without you knowing her first,_

 _A: True enough_

The car halted to a stop and I noticed we were on near a hill, we were parked at a nearby Starbucks that was designed in the old sixties film, blackboard menus and stone pavements. We walked at the back of the café and we saw a gate leading to a tunnel, Sadie showed her ID and they let us in there was like a wine cellar hidden inside, and at the middle a spiral staircase leading upwards. We climbed it until we reached the top, when we reached the top; everything was like magic like a painting was taken out from its canvas and brought to life.

Every color illuminated the night, the cool sea breeze blowing, and the warm sunset glow hovered over the city. The whole city of Tbilisi was within our view, the whole city was lit up by the city lights, and it was the best view from the skies and I can't believe that this would be our first encounter together.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Sadie asked me staring at me her gaze piercing through my soul,

"Uh… Yeah… Um… I am, I'm excited for t-tomorrow," I stuttered why'd that happened?

 _A: Nice job! And I present to you the award of the best stutter_

 _W: Not now man, so not cool!_

 _A: As if you could judge me!_

 _W: Just shut up man._

 _A: Mr. Highly Sensitive._

 _W: Lord Weirdo._

 _A: Take that back you mortal!_

 _W: Hey take your own advice don't judge me!_

Our little quarrel ended with Sadie's hand waving across my face, her eyes filled with worry and concern, and I came back to reality.

"Hey you, you okay?" She asked her melodious voice ringing in my ear,

"Yeah, I'm good. Just taking in the view," I replied, and she smiled what a dazzling smile!

"Beautiful isn't it? Something so memorable that you just want to take a shot of it in every angle possible, you're taking up Photography right? At the Washington State University? You must be a top-notched kid," she said, and I blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Uh, yeah it really is a great course though that's why I took it," I said while blushing,

"Why'd you take it if you don't mind me asking?" She said, looking through my eyes with curiosity,  
I smiled a bit, and it was her turn to blush,

"Well, I love it when my mom show me photos when she was young studying and going to different places, she told me: ' _Every picture holds thousands of words and people's memories that's why it need to be captured to be remembered and treasured._ ' That's why I love photography," I said,

"Which field of subject did you choose to shoot?" She asked once more

"My field is landscape and nature, I love the scenery so much that I want to remember that I went there and saw it for myself," I explained, and she nodded in agreement.

"I can sense your passion from this course of yours; say do you also consider people as a subject for your pictures?" She asked once more, I hesitated.

"Well I never really thought about it though but, I would very much like it if someone would volunteer to model for me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," I said,

She grabbed my arm that sent shocks of electricity throughout my body and lead me back to the car, I tensed I wonder why, she opened the trunk and she pulled out equipment for photo shoots, a tripod, different varieties of lens, and the thing that shocked me the most was the camera itself. There she held within her hands the camera of my dreams the Canon EOS 70D its majority what I think every mid-professional photographers would aim for, if they're still in their studying period. Then she gave me the camera, and gesture me to follow.

"Here, is this a good spot? Is the lighting okay?" She asked, and I nodded she set the tripod the spot she pointed out, and she gestured me to capture the scene,

"Well, Mr. Photographer do your work," she said smiling slyly and I blushed a bit,

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked, "Sure what is it?" She said,

"Would you please stand there near the edge a bit more to the right please, then look at the horizon and turn slowly to your left," I instructed and she did the pose that exactly asked for, she looked beautiful the color of pink and sunset orange made her feature glow, she had that serene look on her face that emphasized the peaceful atmosphere.

I scanned the photo that I took and she was dazzling, and I didn't notice that she was already next to me and I glanced and I jumped she had a curious look on her face, she laughed suddenly then I blushed some more.

"I didn't know you would be that jumpy!" She said while catching her breath,

"S-sorry I d-didn't notice you there," I said, still stuttering.

"It's alright; can I see the photos you took?" She asked and I nodded, I handed her the camera and she scanned the photos, she was smiling at the last one.

"You're an amazing photographer, I hope this dream of yours would be an amazing reality. You have a real talent right there, no magic required," she said and patted me at the shoulder.

I blushed at her compliment I thank that the sky was still hot pink that it hid my blush, "And you look photogenic, you have beautiful features and I think it's very rare to find photogenic people are you a model or-" I cut myself off because I saw Sadie blush at the words I said and so did I.

"I'm sorry I was blabbering," I said,

"You think I'm photogenic?" She asked and I nodded, "Yes, of course only a few people can see the beauty of other people, my professor once told me: ' _It's not in the person's physique Walt, it's in their eyes, once you see and feel it make sure you capture it the second you see it!_ '" I explained which was very much true because if the soul is beautiful, he/she is an amazing person outside as well, and I felt it the moment I saw her in her bike, she was an angel in disguise.

"Thank you, no one ever said that to me," she said, and I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and she blushed, and I immediately took my hands back and handed her the camera. Stupid conditioned reflexes!

"Thank you for letting me use your camera!" I said, and she nodded,

"You're welcome, anytime," she replied and she looked at her watch and turned to Carter.

"Carter, time to go!" She called out to Carter, and Jaz and Carter stood and we all followed her down the car and we drove back to the same mountain and she summoned a blue colored portal, and we went in. We landed at the Great Room, where we saw Khufu and a cat huddled together watching the basketball game between the Indiana Pacers and Chicago Bulls.

"Muffin where are you?" Sadie called out, and the cat from the couch jumped towards her and Sadie caught her and caressed her, then Jaz approached the cat and petted it and the cat purred under their touch. Amos emerged from the kitchen with an apron on him,

"Oh, welcome home kids an early dinner if you like, Sadie it's your favorite," He said,

"Macaroni Gratin?" She said hopefully and her eyes sparkled,

"You guessed it right!" Amos said and gestured us towards the dining hall, and once we all settled in Amos served the dish, and it smelled rather savory.

We exchanged stories of events in our lives and I felt that they were family and I trusted them with my secret that already vanished, and they accepted that, and I heard that Sadie once saw Anubis in one of her dreams to send a message and she couldn't decipher it but, in the end it was me. I was the message, that there will be some new recruits joining and one of them will be the very first of Anubis and a cursed boy that is but, there was something else that she didn't dare to say but, I respect that some secrets are best hidden than to let someone force it out of you against your will.

When it was nearly lights out I freshened up and I stared at the balcony doors and recalled the memory on top of the hill, how magical it was for Sadie to let me experience that first encounter with her. She maybe rebellious but, she seems kind-hearted and gifted in modeling. Then I heard a knock on my door, I opened to see Sadie standing in front of my door, holding my dream camera and she handed it to me. And I stared at it, "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked,

"Take it as a pass time activity or when you feel an itch to take a pic just click it, it's yours consider it as a Welcoming Gift, and don't worry I got Jaz something to. So, thanks for today see you tomorrow have a good night sleep." And with that she left,

"Thank you," I called out, she turned around and raised her hand in recognition and once she entered her room, I went back inside mine.

I kept replaying the picture of her in my head, and I planned to set it as my wallpaper and maybe send it to my professor and ask if it was ok to put a person on the choice of field. But, every time I looked at this picture of her, she looks naturally breathtaking like she was meant to be a work of art, a goddess, or an angel. She lit up the ideal of the city, peaceful and serene, relaxing as it was written on her face. I sent it to my professor and maybe check his response tomorrow, I can't wait to start training with her I hope I can improve my skills and maybe, just maybe get a chance to know her more. I lay in my bed and started to drift off in a dream, where I saw a girl standing on top of a hill with the shades of pink and sunset orange filled the skies but, I couldn't see her face. Who could she be? I wanted to know her, she seems familiar she keeps appearing in my dreams; could she be the one I'm looking for?

A/n: Hey guys this is my second story sorry for confusing you guys for a moment but, I hope you guys like this story of mine love you guys always! And please review this story if there are any questions just PM me then, I'll answer you personally.


End file.
